


83. And

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [83]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: And. When they dreamt of Lykon, they both saw him the same way: the same eyes, the same jaw, the same wound. There have been no others in the centuries since, but even still, most nights, Andromache and Quynh dream similar dreams--the same blood, the same victories, the same mourning, the same desire.One night, their dreams diverge.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Visions of Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 34





	83. And

Quýnh jerks awake, her arm wrapping around her stomach in panic as she tries to hold her insides in: but of course, she is whole, safe, wrapped in furs and Andromache's arms.

Andromache, who has blinked awake beside her, the other hand clutched to her long throat.

"There is another one," Quýnh says wonderingly. "Tall and pale. A man. Eyes like the great lake."

"No." Andromache's brow furrows. "He is dark, with an artist's eyes and a thick beard."

The ancient women stare at one another, communicating—as only they could—without words. 

"Two," Quýnh breathes.

"Halves of a whole."


End file.
